All wrapped up
by Nival Vixen
Summary: COMPLETE! All six requested prompts from my birthday prompt callout on Facebook and LiveJournal. Draco/Ginny/Blaise, Draco/Ginny, and Blaise/Ginny. All unrelated fics, ranging from T to M rating, and everything from romance to dark-fic. My birthday present to you, all wrapped up!
1. For Nutmeg

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**Author's note:** The following chapters are requests that were received from my prompt callout on both Facebook and LiveJournal. They are not related to one another, but are grouped together nonetheless. Most are Draco/Ginny/Blaise, but include some variations.

_Read on, oh faithful ones_...

...

For Nutmeg_44

Ship: Draco/Ginny

Rating: R/M/NC-17

Request: Happy Draco/Ginny; Post-Hogwarts; Established relationship; Slytherin friends; Romance/Humour (No angst); No Trio bashing but no real Trio involvement either (I think Ginny had her own friends and her own life since the Trio rarely spoke to her so let's see that); Luna, Neville and/or Colin can be present.

Anything else wanted: Since you just got your own place I think Ginny should get her own place. Whether she already lived alone or is newly moving out is up to you. How Draco is involved with that process is up to you.

...

"I say we go break in all of the rooms now," Draco said, looking at Ginny suggestively.

"If you're going to do that right this minute, could you let us know so we can leave? I have no desire to see you two shagging," Neville muttered, slowly setting a heavy box on the floor with his wand.

"I wouldn't do anything in this room until it's all been cleared. There are still a few Nargles hanging around and they like biting flesh," Luna said with a smile.

She set down the large box she'd been carrying, ignoring Draco's look of abstract horror.

"Don't look at me like that, Draco," Ginny said, glaring at him. "If you hadn't whinged like a baby about helping me move, we could've already been naked."

"You could've just let me hire the removalists. They would've had everything packed, shrunk, moved, expanded, unpacked, _and_ set up already," Draco replied sourly.

"I already told you that I'm not willing to pay a bunch of strangers to touch my things," she snapped.

"You mean we're not getting paid for this?" Colin asked, sounding shocked.

Neville shook his head at his friend, thinking it probably wasn't the best idea Colin had ever had to interrupt a fight between Draco and Ginny.

"Very funny, Colin, really," Ginny drawled.

"You sound just like Draco when you drawl like that. It's a little creepy," Colin said cheerfully.

"Oh, sod off," Draco muttered, heading back to the car to get another box.

"Sorry, I'm just in a shitty mood today," Ginny admitted.

"We hadn't noticed," Colin quipped. "Oh, lighten up, Gin. You've got your own place; no more living with your parents! And you even still have enough money to buy us pizza for dinner. I mean, with the way Neville and I eat, it'll probably cost 20 Galleons, but we're worth it," he said, chuckling.

Ginny couldn't help but laugh, and she shook her head at him. "All right, fine. I get it, you want pizza as payment. Just let me go apologise to Draco."

"Right. We'll work on getting rid of these Nargles," Colin offered, smiling over at Luna.

Ginny nodded distractedly and headed out to where her father's car was. He'd let her borrow it to move all of her things, the enlargement charms on the boot and backseats more than enough to hold the multitude of boxes she'd filled. Fred and George had offered to help her pack, but she knew them well enough to decline their offer. They didn't seem offended, but had mentioned something about a house-warming gift, and Ginny had enough sense to be worried.

"Hey, sorry I snapped at you before. I wasn't in the best mood," Ginny said.

"Yeah, I know. I've been a bit of a prat too," Draco said with a light grin. "Feeling a bit useless," he admitted.

"Why would you feel like that?" she asked in surprise.

"You're moving out of home, and I can't seem to offer anything to you that those three haven't already done or thought of," Draco said.

"What, you mean the plant Neville gave me as a house-warming present?"

He shrugged with a slight nod. "I did kind of expect it, considering his profession and all, but I've got no idea what to get you. I thought the removalists might be enough, but you made it very clear you don't want them," Draco said with a short laugh.

"Oh, for the gods' sakes, if that's the only reason you're acting like a prat..." she muttered, trailing off with a shake of her head.

"What?"

Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him luxuriously. He responded quickly, his hands sliding down to hold her hips.

"The fact that you're here with me is more than enough for me, Draco. I don't want or care about house-warming presents. Truth be told, the plant'll probably try to kill me in my sleep because I'll have forgotten to water it or something," she muttered.

"Which probably explains why Neville's made plans to visit you every Saturday from now until the end of time," Draco snorted.

"Oh, sod off. Anyway, I don't care; I'm just glad you're here. And when the Nargles and my friends are all gone, we're definitely going with your idea and having sex in every room," Ginny said, grinning at him.

"Now that's a present I'm more than happy to give," he murmured, kissing her again.

Ginny laughed and pulled away, flicking her wand to shrink the last of the boxes. "I think we'd better finish this sooner rather than later, don't you?"

Draco nodded eagerly, following her up to the house with the shrunken boxes in hand.

...

"All of the Nargles are gone now," Luna said, smiling. "They'll come back if it's not kept tidy; they love messy houses, it makes it easier for them to hide," she added.

"Is that your way of saying that the pizza boxes need to be thrown out?" Draco asked, looking at the mess that covered the lounge room.

"I'll take them when we go," Neville offered. "I've got a new plant that has a fondness for cardboard."

"Do I want to know what that's about?" Ginny asked, raising her eyebrow at him.

"Some plants like soil with paper shredded in it, this one likes cardboard instead," he said, shrug.

"All kinds of cardboard, or just pizza box cardboard?" Colin asked with a grin.

"I haven't thought to keep a record. It might like one kind of cardboard over another," Neville said, frowning. "I'd better go check," he murmured, standing to leave.

Colin stood up too, offering his hand to Luna. "We might as well head off too. Thanks for the pizza, Gin. Let me know when you're having the housewarming party," Colin said, hugging her.

"You mean this isn't it?" Ginny asked.

He laughed, hugged her and kissed her cheek, and Apparated with Luna after she'd said her goodbye and told them to owl her if the Nargles came back.

"Bye, Gin. Love your house," Neville said with a smile.

"Thanks for helping out today, Neville. I really appreciate it," Ginny said.

"I know. Owl me about the housewarming party; I'll get Seamus to bring a barrel of alcohol."

"Will he bring enough for everyone, or just himself?"

"Hmm, you're right. Better make it two barrels," Neville said, laughing. "Bye, Draco. Nice to see you again."

"You too. Bye," he said as Neville Apparated away with the empty pizza boxes tucked under his arm.

"Thank you for all of your help today, Draco," Ginny said, hugging him tightly and pressing a light kiss to his jaw.

"You're welcome. Now, what do you say I give you that present I told you about earlier?" he said, smirking as his hands slid under her shirt.

"But what about the mess? I don't want Nargles biting you," she said with wide-eyes and an innocent look.

He shook his head and kissed her firmly, lifting Ginny by the hips so she could wrap her legs around his waist, his hands sliding under her thighs. Pressed up against Draco's chest, Ginny kissed him back eagerly, one of her hands tangled in his hair to hold him to her. She had his shirt off in a matter of seconds, fingertips trailing down his chest lightly.

"Gin, why are you pinching my shoulder?" he muttered, pulling away from her abruptly.

"I'm not. I've got a hand _here_," she said, tugging on his hair briefly, "And the other one is _here_," she said, patting his chest.

Ginny looked at his shoulder, abruptly unwrapping her legs from his waist on seeing the bite marks in his shoulder, her eyes wide as saucers. Draco let out a yelp of surprise when he saw the bite marks as well.

"What the hell?"

"Luna mustn't have seen one of the Nargles," Ginny said, somewhere between wanting to laugh and wanting to freak out completely. "It looks like that bite was just a warning. Come on, let's clean up before more come out of hiding," she said, grabbing the plates that were scattered around the lounge room.

Draco muttered about her decision to buy a house that was infested with flesh-eating clean-obsessed monsters as he gathered up the glasses and followed her to the kitchen.

Later, when everything in the house was clean, shining, and spotless, Draco and Ginny were too tired to continue with their earlier tryst. They fell asleep on her newly-made bed, Draco's shoulder healed and their arms wrapped around one another. Up in the roof, a Nargle trilled in happiness at the clean house and settled down to sleep as well.

...

The end.

Hope you liked it.


	2. For Litsa

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**Author's note:** This fic includes a lot of swearing.

_Read on, oh faithful ones_.

...

For Litsa

Ship: Draco/Ginny

Rating: any rating

Request: A bit of a darker Ginny who's walking the fine line between good and evil and a Draco who knows evil but has turned away from it. Please :D Post Hogwarts :)

...

Ginny cast a charm to lessen her more distinct features, namely her hair and freckles. By the time she was done, Ginny looked just like any other witch on the street. Disguising herself was the easy part. While she could probably fool people around her - maybe even her own parents if she tried hard enough - Ginny knew that the magical clock hanging in The Burrow was much harder to fool. She was about to slip from 'shopping' to 'in danger', and if she was unlucky enough, her spoon might even go on to show that she was 'in mortal peril'. For her plans to work, this just wouldn't do.

Glancing around surreptitiously, Ginny withdrew a knife from the folds of her robe and sliced her palm carefully. Three drops of blood fell to the cobblestone path below her and after she said a not-quite-Light spell, a carbon copy of her normal red-headed self appeared before her. A second spell, definitely-not-Light, allowed Other Ginny to be bound to the spoon until she was returned to the drops of blood. She healed her hand and passed Other Ginny two Galleons. Other Ginny just smiled at her knowingly, gave a nod and went off to Flourish and Blotts with her two Galleons to spend and hours to kill. With that done, Ginny turned away from the brightly lit Diagon Alley and faced Knockturn Alley. The darkness seemed to stretch on forever, but she welcomed it and stepped forward without hesitation.

In an alcove further down Diagon Alley, Draco stepped out of the shadows into the light, wondering what Little Miss Gryffindor herself was doing going into Knockturn Alley. He hadn't been in the dark alley since his mother had died three years ago, and while he held no false notions of being a hero or even a good citizen at the best of times, Draco followed Ginny down into Knockturn Alley.

_It had been too long since she'd been in Knockturn Alley_, Ginny decided as she wandered down the streets with all the casual ease as if she was window shopping on Diagon Alley. She had come down only a week ago, but Ginny was gathering enough courage to go further into the alley each time. This time she was determined to actually go into one of the stores and buy something. Two Galleons weighed her pocket down, and Ginny had her eye on the Hand of Glory sitting in Borgin and Burkes. She had learnt of it from the snippets of conversation she'd overheard between Harry, Ron and Hermione, and wanted to see the power of the Hand for herself.

Her arm was grabbed abruptly, and Ginny gripped her knife tighter as she was spun around, intending on using it as a weapon. She didn't have a chance, her heart leaping to her throat as she recognised her attacker as none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Put that thing away before you hurt yourself, Weasley. You shouldn't be down here, come on," Draco muttered, pulling her back towards the light.

"Fuck off, Malfoy. Who the hell are you to tell me where I should or shouldn't be?" Ginny hissed, wrenching her arm free of his grip.

"Bloody hell, Weasley, you're going to get yourself killed. Get out of here before you're stuck haunting a shitty little shop," he said.

"Go fuck yourself," she muttered, heading into the closest shop and ignoring all of his attempts to reason with her.

_Sodding bastard didn't know what he was talking about. Malfoy had become nothing but a right wuss since the war ended and Voldemort died!_

Taking a moment to recollect herself, Ginny realised that she was actually standing in Borgin and Burkes. Not quite the way she'd wanted to come into the store, with her blood boiling the way it was, but it would have to do.

Draco stood outside, running his hand through his hair, and telling himself that he shouldn't even care if the stupid bint got herself killed or not. He could see her through the grime covered window and clenched his teeth tightly.

"Fuck it," he growled, stalking over to the store and making his way inside.

Draco was surprised when he didn't have to duck any Unforgivables or weapons on entering the store. In the back room, he knew that Borgin was probably watching and thinking of a way to rectify that. It didn't take long for the shopkeeper to step out of his hidey-hole and glare at Draco, his wand already in hand.

"You're not welcome here, Malfoy. Leave now," Borgin hissed.

"I just came in to retrieve my acquaintance," Draco said, nodding to Ginny.

"I'm not your acquaintance, you sodding prick."

"Ah, you are most welcome here, m'lady," Borgin said oilily. "In fact, just for that, you can have anything in the store at a ten percent discount."

"I'll swear at him some more if you make it twenty percent," Ginny said with a grin.

Borgin's oily manner gave her the creeps, but business was business.

"Throw in a hex and you've got a deal," Borgin said with a sneer.

Ginny didn't hesitate, turning and hexing Draco with a Bat Bogey Hex immediately. He swore at her, clawing at the bats on his face as he tried to get to his wand with his free hand. Over the noise of the bats' flapping wings, Draco could hear Borgin laughing. _Fucking wanker_, he thought viciously. By the time the bats had been removed (Scourgify worked surprisingly well if he aimed it at his nose, even if it hurt like a Bludger to the balls), Ginny had bought a Hand of Glory and was pocketing something that Draco couldn't make out.

"Thanks, Malfoy," Ginny quipped cheerfully, just to piss him off some more.

This time, when he grabbed her arm and pulled her away, Ginny didn't bother trying to stop him. She'd got what she'd come for anyway. Draco fumed, all but dragging Ginny back up to Diagon Alley, coming close to throwing her as far away from the Knockturn entrance as possible.

"Stay out of here, Weasley. You don't know what you're getting in to!"

"Oh, fuck off. I don't care about your sensibilities, Malfoy, I'm going wherever the fuck I like," Ginny said distractedly, tucking the Hand of Glory into one of her larger pockets and spelling it shut.

Her robe would smell like death, carrying around a dead man's hand like this, and Ginny kind of wanted to laugh at the idea of her mother's expression on smelling the flesh-rotting scent.

"It's got nothing to do with my sensibilities, Weasley," Draco growled, though he couldn't quite pin exactly what this **was** all about, so he tried a different topic all together. "What did you buy in there anyway?"

"Hand of Glory and something that's none of your damn business," Ginny replied sweetly.

She turned on her heel and headed to Flourish and Blotts without another word. Draco hurried after her. She obviously had no idea that anything she bought in Knockturn Alley - even it was something as simple as an invisibility-invoking Tebo necklace - would lead to nothing but death.

...

Other Ginny had an armful of books when Ginny arrived, and on seeing her counterpart, led Ginny to the back of the bookstore where their transformations wouldn't attract attention. In a matter of minutes, Other Ginny was nothing but three drops of blood on the floor and Ginny was a red-head once more. She cleaned the blood with a quick spell and left the shelves with her books.

"You're going to get everyone you care about killed, you know that, don't you?" Draco hissed before she could get too far.

"What makes you think I care about anyone in the first place?" Ginny asked, rolling her eyes.

"You wouldn't have gone to all that trouble to disguise yourself if you didn't care," he said.

"Or maybe I just don't want to have to deal with all of the questions and people judging me," she muttered, shoving past Draco.

"They're all going to die, Weasley. Nothing good ever comes from that place," Draco said, his hand on her arm once more.

She pulled away and glared at him. "Who said I wanted anything good to come from it? I am sick and tired of everyone looking at me as if I'm still eleven years old! I'm in my twenties, yet they all still treat me like a child! I am old enough to make my own choices and decisions - even if no one else agrees with them. Now leave me alone and stop harassing me, Malfoy," Ginny said, her voice raising slightly.

He glared and slunk back when a few elderly witches looked over at them. "Fine, have it your way then. But let me tell you one more thing, Weasley: you might be old enough to make your own choices, but are you old enough to live with the consequences?"

Draco left before she could respond - not that Ginny could anyway, her jaw hanging open as she desperately tried to think of a comeback - and it took Ginny longer than she'd care to admit before she could bring herself to move away from that spot.

...

"You're a fucking prick, you know that?"

At least, Draco thought that's what Ginny was yelling at him. It was two in the morning, she was absolutely sloshed, and her words had come out close to unintelligible. It didn't help that she was stuck outside of the Malfoy wards and had her face pressed between the gate's bars, her voice carrying over the distance. He'd been woken by a trembling elf, who had already tried to make Ginny leave unsuccessfully, and was standing on the wide pathway up to the house watching as Ginny Weasley made a drunken spectacle of herself.

"Fuck you, you fucking... you."

"You'd best come in before the alcohol makes you forget how to say the words 'fuck' and 'you'; how else will you hope to communicate?" Draco drawled.

Pressed against the bars as she was, Ginny fell flat on her face when they lost their solidity a moment later. Draco was pretty sure she swore at him again. He ignored her cursing and lifted Ginny in his arms, knowing all too well what a levitation spell would do to someone that bloody plastered. He had no desire to talk to her when she was covered in vomit.

"Put me down," Ginny groaned weakly.

"Would you like me to leave you out here on the gravel? You can't Apparate out of here without a Malfoy's permission, and I'm the only one left, Weasley," Draco said with a grim smile.

She muttered under her breath, but didn't respond.

On reaching the Manor, Draco was met by his trembling house-elf, who eyed Ginny in his arms warily.

"Minky, bring two sobering potions, a goblet, and a jug of water to the East guest room," Draco instructed.

She disappeared without protest, and Draco hefted Ginny slightly to carry her more comfortably.

"Lemme walk!"

"You can't even construct a proper sentence, Weasley. Right now, I seriously doubt your ability to maintain your balance _and_ move in a forward motion at the same time."

"Fuck you."

"Ah, you're back to the charming witch I love and miss," he drawled sarcastically.

Despite the abuse she'd hurled at him, Draco was surprisingly gentle when he lowered her on to the bed in the East guest room. Minky had already left a silver tray with the requested items. Draco held Ginny's nose, waiting until she gasped for air before tipping the first sobering potion in her mouth. He held her jaw firmly, watching as she swallowed. A goblet of water was offered and she drank it greedily, holding it out for more. Draco shook her head and repeated his process to make her take the second sobering potion, not trusting her to not spit the damn thing in his face. Another goblet of water was offered, and this time he allowed her to drink more.

"Now, are you able to converse with more than your usual litany of curses?"

"I was happy being drunk, you fucking wanker. Why'd you go and make me sober for?"

"Because it seemed that you were blaming me for something and I wanted to know what it was so I can address the accusation. Once you've finished explaining yourself, I'll give you access to my personal liquor cellar and you can take your fill."

"Take? As in, whole bottles to keep?" Ginny asked, both wary and surprised.

"If you wish. I won't be drinking it anytime soon," Draco said with a shrug. "Now, why don't you tell me what I'm to blame for?"

"You made me think, you bastard."

Draco waited for her to expand, realising after a few seconds of silence that she wasn't going to continue. "That's it? I made you _think_? I'm so utterly sorry for my transgression," he said. "I got out of bed at two in the morning for this?" he muttered to himself.

"You're not even going to ask what you made me think about?!" Ginny asked, glaring.

"Oh, I just assumed that I had finally achieved the impossible: making a Weasley think; I didn't know there would be an actual topic of thought," Draco drawled, rolling his eyes at her. "By all means, tell me what I made you think about."

Suddenly, Ginny was far too sober for her liking. She had heard of Malfoy's liquor cellar, and wondered if he had a Scotch that was really as old as the rumours said. She sighed, rubbing a hand over her face. "I took them back. I'm old enough to make my own decisions and choices, and I think I'm old enough to live with the consequences... But," she added before he could say something sarcastic, "But if the consequences are as dire as you said, then I don't want to live with them. I shouldn't have to be responsible for someone's death other than my own."

"Wow, Weasley. If you were any deeper, you'd be a puddle. Congratulations, you realised that you don't want people to die over a stupid Hand of Glory. Wizard-kind can now move forward as a civilisation. If that's all there is to your big revelation, can I go back to bed now?"

"Seriously, that's it? I've been wanting to buy a Hand of Glory for six damn months, and you insult me when I say I've returned it?! Where the fuck do you get off?!"

"Usually in my bedroom, but I've also been known to whack off a quickie in the bathroom if the mood strikes," Draco said sarcastically. "Good night, Weasley," he said, Apparating back to his bedroom.

Ginny made a sound of frustration and went to Apparate, only to find that she was stuck. _The fucking git hadn't given her permission to Apparate_! Screaming for Draco to get his pale arse back here only resulted in Minky appearing in the guest room and using some of her elf magic to put Ginny to sleep. Ginny went down kicking and screaming until sleep finally claimed her.

...

"Let me go, you fucking arse!"

"It's only been three days, and I think that your cursing is improving. There's hope for you yet, Weasley," Draco drawled.

"Why have you got me under house arrest anyway?!" Ginny muttered, poking at the food on her plate with her fork.

"Because I don't trust you to not go straight back to Knockturn Alley and buy the items you returned," he said simply.

"I still don't see why it's any of your concern, you bloody prat," Ginny said, glaring at him.

"Because I don't want my family ruining your life any more than we already have. I am attempting to redeem myself, or appease my conscience at the very least."

"How the hell would your family be ruining my life?" she asked, her glare giving way to a frown of confusion.

"Because that Hand of Glory is my actually father's hand. Borgin stole it from his corpse as payment for certain objects my father had purchased, and when I tried to get it back to burn the fucking thing, he hexed me and ran me out of his shop. Yesterday was the first time I'd been in there since my mother killed herself last year. She found out about the Hand, was distraught about there being a piece of my father that could be used to bring him back, became consumed with the idea that he was returning, and killed herself to get away from it all. As I told you before: nothing good ever comes from that place."

Ginny was surprised at his admission. There had always been speculation at various dinner tables about Narcissa's sudden death, but most people had assumed that Draco had done it for the inheritance, despite only being months away from getting it anyway.

"Why don't you just buy the Hand then?" she asked curiously.

"Borgin refuses to sell it to me. I've offered to buy it for more than ten thousand Galleons, but he would rather see me suffer than accept my money," Draco said, his jaw tight.

Ginny was silent for a moment, then sighed, and started eating her food properly. She didn't mention the Hand again, and for the next four days, she didn't bring up Knockturn Alley once. Draco let her go home, and while he was pleased that she seemed to be seeing sense, he couldn't stop himself from following her Apparation out of the Malfoy grounds.

He was more than disappointed to find himself standing on the outskirts of Knockturn Alley. Ginny hadn't bothered to disguise herself or create a copy, and there would probably be a horde of Weasleys descending on Knockturn Alley in a matter of minutes. Draco left the light and went into the darkness to follow Ginny as she made her way into Borgin and Burkes confidently. His heart sank when he saw her demand the Hand of Glory again. She even threatened Borgin in order to get it for her previous price, and while Draco would normally love to see the wizard demeaned in any way, he couldn't bring himself to look away from Ginny as she took the Hand of Glory and left the store. She looked directly at him as she stepped onto the cobblestone floor, no hint of remorse or shame on her face at what she'd done.

Draco could hear the loud and confused chatter of the rest of Ginny's family, but he couldn't find the energy to see if they'd actually entered Knockturn Alley or not. Ginny produced the Hand of Glory, gave him a wry smile and then Incendio'd the fuck out of the Hand, dropping it to the floor. In the middle of the darkness, light bloomed and chased away the shadows, and Draco kissed Ginny as he'd wanted to do since she first cursed at him all that time ago.

...

The end.

I hope you liked it!


	3. For Danielle

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

_Read on, oh faithful ones_...

...

Danielle

Ship: Ginny/Blaise(male)

Rating: T or M

Request: Something dark, Trio bashing please. Hogwarts

...

Ginny was one of the last to find out that the Golden Trio had returned to Hogwarts. The rest of the DA knew within minutes of their arrival, but she had thrown her coin to the bottom of the Great Lake after Harry hooked up with Cho. It wasn't until Colin rushed past with his camera in hand, whispering something about lightning that she realised they'd come back.

Leaving the Common Room, Ginny ignored the secretive and knowing glances from most of the student population, as if they all thought she had some sort of claim over Harry when that so-called honour belonged to Cho. She knew that the Golden Trio would probably be in the Room of Requirement, since it was the only place safely hidden from the Death Eaters masquerading as teachers. She could almost see the cracks in the wall where the door was, but Ginny turned on her heel and headed down to the dungeons, as far away from the seventh floor, the Room of Requirement, and the Golden fucking Trio as possible.

On her way down, Ginny saw that Neville was a corridor or two ahead of her, heading in the same direction. She didn't try to catch up to him - Umbridge had been bad enough banning groups of people walking together, but the Carrow siblings were worse, absolutely refusing to let anyone other than Slytherins walk in pairs or more. She still had the scar on her arm from the Crucio Amycus had performed on her for walking with Colin to Herbology. The Unforgivable itself hadn't scarred her, but she hadn't been prepared for the curse and had fallen face first into a covered pit that housed the Devil's Snare that Neville had been tending for his seventh year Herbology parchment.

Neville glanced around on reaching the Slytherin Common Room's entrance and saw that she was behind him. He gave a nod to Ginny and said the password when she was close enough to follow him inside. The wall lost its solidity and they both walked through quietly. They heard a shifting of bricks behind them as the wall solidified once more.

"Heard the news?" Neville asked.

"Yeah, about five minutes ago. Surprised you're not up there already," she admitted.

"I was, up until about ten minutes ago. I said that I had to go to detention. I don't think they heard me over the sound of their own egos. The way they tell it makes it sound like they've just gone on an extended camping trip around Britain. They even had a fucking tent," Neville scoffed, shaking his head.

"That'd be Hermione's doing, obviously. If it was just my brother and Harry, they would've died of hypothermia in the first week," she said, rolling her eyes.

"If they had, it might've saved us all the trouble of dealing with them and their holier-than-thou attitudes," Draco drawled from one of the lounges in the Common Room. "I do hope that you two aren't going to stand there gossiping all day. You've got detentions to fulfil."

Neville and Ginny nodded, moving out in to the main area of the Common Room. She saw that Blaise was already waiting on an armchair across from Draco and went over to him with a wicked smile.

"You haven't been waiting long, have you?" she asked, sitting on his lap and pressing a kiss to his neck.

"About fifteen minutes. You know how I am about punctuality, Ginevra," he said coolly.

"I know, but I've got a Potions essay due tomorrow and I haven't finished yet. I don't want Slughorn to give me detention again," she said with a shudder.

"No, that is unacceptable. He looks at you far longer than he should," Blaise muttered, his hands stroking her arms gently. "Do you have your essay with you?"

Ginny nodded, her hand moving to the pocket she'd shrunk and placed the parchment in.

"Good, I'll help you finish it and then we'll move on to your detention," Blaise said.

"Thank you," she said, kissing his lips gently.

"Would you two stop talking already? You're ruining my mood," Draco muttered.

Neville rolled his eyes at him, and promptly returned to his detention task: kissing Draco until his toes curled.

The two Slytherins were favourites of the Death Eaters, and were not only allowed to supervise detentions, but they were also allowed to deal out whatever punishments they saw fit. Neville's first detention had resulted in Draco getting a black eye, the Gryffindor finally coming into his own, refusing to back down or perform the menial task Draco had delegated. He'd been given another five detentions for that and by the end of the third, he'd somehow become so frustrated that he'd backed Draco against the closest surface and snogged him until his toes curled. Draco had smirked at him, told him that every detention he had from then on would involve them kissing - to start off with, at least. After that, Neville managed to get detention every single week.

Ginny's first detention with Blaise had been quite different. He hadn't hidden his desire for her, making her do the most ridiculous tasks that showed off her curves, her arse, and her breasts and cleavage. On realising what he was doing, Ginny all too happily went along with their game, glad that she didn't have to do something menial like clean the cauldrons, and wanted to see how long it would take for him to lose control. She was just as attracted to Blaise as he was to her, and she almost laughed in delight when he trapped her against a desk not even ten minutes later and proceeded to fuck her silly.

Blaise ignored Draco and took Ginny's hand, leading her to his room to work on her essay. He sat at the desk, pulling her down onto his lap. She grinned to herself, wriggling her hips briefly to get comfortable. Blaise let out a small moan at the friction, his hands firm on her hips as he pressed a kiss to her neck.

"Essay first, then we'll discuss your punishment for arriving late for your detention."

Ginny gave a reluctant nod and pulled out the parchment from her pocket, returning it to its regular size and taking up Blaise's quill. As she started writing, she felt Blaise start to caress and stroke her ribs slightly, his hands working in long languid motions before moving to slip under her shirt. Her hand trembled as she continued to write - just another inch and a half to go - and Ginny hoped that she wouldn't lose House points for messy writing. She had to bite back a moan as one of Blaise's hands squeezed her breast, the other starting to stroke her thigh tauntingly.

"You misspelled Unforgivable," Blaise mentioned, his teeth nipping at her neck.

Ginny forced herself to concentrate and saw that she'd written _Un-fuck me_ instead. She erased the word with a carefully pronounced spell, Blaise slipping a finger between Ginny's legs and making her breath hitch a mere second after the spell was completed. _Unforgivable_ was written properly this time, and Blaise was increasing the speed of his torture, indicating that she really had to finish this essay before he started pounding in to her without a second thought for her education. Not that she really would have minded.

The essay was finished a minute or two later. Her words were slightly bigger to make up for size, but she doubted that the Carrows even read what they all wrote, so long as something was handed in. Blaise let her dry the ink with a spell and then bent her over his desk, flipping her skirt up over her thighs as he fucked her from behind.

Ginny was mere seconds away from orgasming, Blaise's name already a chant on her lips, when the door opened abruptly and a strangled scream echoed through the Common Room. The scream was far too familiar, and through her sex-filled haze, Ginny wondered how on earth Ron got into the Slytherin Common Room undetected.

"You get your filthy hands off her!" Ron shouted, moving into Blaise's room with Harry and Hermione flanking him.

In the lounge area, Draco had covered himself and Neville with a Shielding Cloak the minute he heard the Trio's voices outside of the Common Room. Now that they were alone, Neville hurried to pull his clothes and robes on. He might be able to get Ginny out of here before the Trio got themselves killed. _They had no idea what had happened in the last seven months - what all of them had been through at the hands of their so-called teachers - yet they were so outraged by the fact that Ginny was having sex that they thought it would be a good idea to go traipsing through the school just to tell her off_? He was surprised that they hadn't been killed out there on their camping trip. By the time he got to Blaise's room, Neville saw that he probably wasn't needed after all. The Trio were bound with rope, Ron's screams muffled against his gag.

"Bloody hell, you three are going to get us all killed! You idiots have no idea what you've done, do you?" Ginny demanded, sorely tempted to kick her idiotic brother in the ribs. "Nev, be a dear and scout ahead? We need to get these three out of here before the Carrows come," she muttered, though she sounded reluctant.

"I'll expect you to finish your detention later, Ginevra," Blaise said, taking up her knickers and pocketing them in clear view of Ron. "And make sure that your essay is legible, you don't want to lose any more House points."

If it was possible, Ron's face went redder still and his eyes seemed to bulge as he yelled uselessly.

"Of course not. We can't afford to lose any more House points; we've already been flogged once this month," Ginny replied, her hand going to a white scar on her wrist.

Blaise drew her into his arms. "Don't worry, Ginevra, they'll pay for what they've done three-fold, I'll make sure of it."

She nodded and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you, Blaise."

"You're welcome. Now go before the Carrows get here," he murmured, turning her to face the door.

Ginny knocked the Golden Trio out with a spell. It wasn't a Light spell, but Dark and Light were no longer as clear as black and white; now, there was only Voldemort and his followers, and the rest of the wizarding population. It didn't look like the Trio had realised this on their camping trip, Ginny thought to herself with a sigh, using a see-me-not spell on the three before levitating them out of Slytherin House.

Neville waited for her a corridor ahead, nodding briefly before going onto the next corridor and making sure they wouldn't be caught. They continued this way for a good five minutes, and Ginny could see the light at the end of the corridor as they headed towards the dungeon exit. Neville looked back suddenly and shook his head, then continued on his way calmly. Ginny moved the Trio higher, resting them on a rafter before lowering her wand and heading back towards an alcove hidden a few metres before the Slytherin Common Room. The Carrows would probably assume that she and Neville were conspiring together, despite a whole corridor being between them.

"Longbottom! What were you doing in the dungeons?" Amycus asked, pointing his wand at Neville.

"I had detention with Draco Malfoy, Professor Carrow, sir."

"And you're still walking? What was your punishment?" Alecto asked, her eyebrows creasing.

"I had to rearrange the Potions lab manually and then put it all back into place, Professor Carrow, ma'am," Neville replied.

Amycus frowned at him, but had no way of verifying if the story was true without checking with Draco, so he and Alecto shoved past Neville to continue towards the Slytherin Common Room. Ginny held her breath, not caring that her lungs were burning at the lack of oxygen. She didn't dare breathe until she heard both Carrow siblings go into the Slytherin entrance and the bricks rearranged themselves. With that done, she ran as quickly and quietly as she possibly could back up the dungeon corridor. Ginny almost forgot about the Trio, but her wand vibrated in her hand as she passed underneath them, and she hurried to levitate them back down before leaving the dungeon entirely.

"Gin, you're all right," Neville said in relief, smiling at her.

"I hid in the alcove. Let's get these three out of here before someone else comes along," she muttered.

Neville nodded, jogging ahead to get the staircases working properly. Peeves came upon them on the fifth floor, cackling when he saw through the see-me-not spell Ginny had placed on the Trio.

"Icky Potter all tied up," Peeves said with a wicked laugh.

"Peeves, you can't tell anyone you saw them," Ginny said firmly.

"You can't boss me around," he groused.

"No, but I have a whole packet of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum," she said with a smirk.

Peeves eyes widened as he realised just how much gum he could stick in various keyholes throughout the castle. "Didn't see a thing, now hand it over."

She fished in one of her lower pockets for the gum Fred and George had sent to her and threw it up into the air for Peeves. He shot forward, the packet disappearing into his mouth as he started chewing happily.

"Oh, before you go, Peeves. Both of the Carrows are in the Slytherin Common Room right now. Their offices are unoccupied," Neville supplied helpfully.

If he could have cackled with a mouth full of gum, Peeves would have. He shot down between the staircases towards the Carrows' offices.

The rest of the trip up to the Room of Requirement was quiet and Neville opened the door for Ginny. She levitated the Trio inside and shut the door, not bothering to untie them. The idiots could manage that by themselves.

...

"I can't believe you left us tied up! What on earth were you doing with Zabini?" Ron demanded in the same breath.

"If I have to explain the Snitches and the Glumbumbles to you, Ron, then Hermione must be very frustrated," Ginny sneered.

Hermione went bright red, Ron made a strangled noise, and Harry's jaw dropped.

"Would all of you grow up already? I was having sex; damn good sex until you interrupted. Things have changed since you three went off camping. Oh, so sorry, since you went off hunting Horcruxes... There's no more House rivalry and stupid feuds between people; there's only us and them. If you're too dense to see that, then I don't like your chances of winning," Ginny said, shaking her head.

"But they're Slytherins! They're Death Eaters!" Ron said, Harry and Hermione echoing his sentiment in various forms.

Ginny hexed all three at once - it was surprisingly easy, considering they hadn't managed to untie themselves despite being in a _Room of Requirement_ - and waited for them to stop screaming.

"If you're quite finished being stereotypical bigots, I've got to get back to Gryffindor before I'm Crucio'd for being late for curfew," Ginny muttered, leaving without looking back.

McGonagall didn't ask where she'd been, even though Ginny was the last one to arrive in the Common Room for curfew attendance, and she was glad for it. Alecto was busy scowling at the first years and didn't notice Ginny's arrival. As she waited for her name to be called, Ginny looked over the Gryffindors that remained. They'd lost almost half of their House, and with the punishments getting worse for smaller transgressions each day, she wasn't entirely surprised. McGonagall looked tired, grey streaks turning white, and a few more lines on her face than she'd had last year. Ginny wondered if anyone truly believed that they could win this war, simply because _Harry Potter_ had come back.

Realising that everyone was in the Tower on time for once, Alecto scowled at the students, annoyed that she wouldn't be able to Crucio anyone. McGonagall gave a slight cough and subtly guided the Carrow woman out of the Tower before she could think of a ridiculous excuse to hurt one of her students. When Alecto was out of earshot, McGonagall wished them all a good night, and left the tower, locking the portrait behind her so that no one could get in or out, even with the password. Locking them in this way had been suffocating in the first few months, but once they realised it was for their safety, noises filtering into the Common Room that set their hair on end, no one dared to complain again. Some of the students didn't feel safe until the portrait was locked, and the one night McGonagall had forgotten, Ginny had slipped out to find her so she could lock it properly for them. She hadn't told her off for being out of bed after curfew, firmly guiding her back to the tower with her mouth set thinly, but since that night, McGonagall never forgot to lock the portrait. Now that they were alone, most of the students dispersed, the mood sombre despite the Trio's return.

Ginny sat on the lounge with Neville and Seamus, and she practiced her Unforgivables on a spider that Seamus conjured for her. Defence Against the Dark Arts was no longer about defence, and while Ginny had been loathe to admit it in the beginning, there were actually quite a lot of useful spells that she'd never heard of before simply because they were considered Dark once upon a time. The Restricted Section in the library was no longer restricted (much to Madam Pince's chagrin), and students were allowed to access all of the books on offer without needing permission. Despite not needing permission, Ginny had still waited until the library was almost empty before borrowing a book on Dark Spells. She'd shoved it in her bag and ran for Gryffindor Tower before someone saw her. Neville and Seamus had come upon her practicing one of the spells (something minor at the start of the book to control the flames in the fireplace); the latter's curiosity getting the better of him until all three were looking through the book for more spells to practice. (Seamus found a spell to turn water into rum without blowing his eyebrows off and had proceeded to get very drunk.)

...

"Glad to see you finally managed to untied yourselves. **Did** you do it yourselves, or did you have to get a house-elf to help?" Ginny asked with a short grin.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Ginny?" Ron asked, staring at her as if she'd sprouted a second head.

"Nothing's wrong, why would you think that?"

"Because you're acting like a complete bitch, that's why!"

"Actually, I'm not. I'm acting defensively in an effort not to smash your idiotic heads against a wall. You're still refusing help from Blaise and Draco just because they're Slytherins."

"Ginny, they're Death Eaters," Harry said slowly, as if explaining to a child.

"Oh, really? Did the big scary snake and skull tattoo on their arms give it away?!" she snapped. "I'm not stupid, Harry, I know that they're Death Eaters! I also know that if it weren't for them, most of the student population would be dead or horribly mutilated. The Carrows don't stick to Unforgivables for punishment, and since they delegated detentions to Draco and Blaise, there's been a decline in the number of students wanting to go home or trying to kill themselves."

"They're probably doing that so they can gain your trust and make you join their side. No one joins You-Know-Who's side unless they have some sort of ulterior motive that He can exploit!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yeah, because Crabbe and Goyle are the world's most devious slabs of meat known to wizard-kind," Ginny drawled.

They went silent at that, and Ginny rolled her eyes, leaving the Room of Requirement before the Golden Trio really pissed her off and she succeeded where Voldemort and his various Death Eaters hadn't.

...

"They're still refusing help, I assume?" Blaise asked, shaking his head.

"You assume correctly. They're such idiots; you and the rest of the Slytherins could actually help them win this war! They're going in blind and have no idea what they're up against! Any first year who's still in the castle could tell them that they have no bloody chance!" Ginny ranted.

"Well, then get a first year to tell them that. Then get a second, third, fourth, and fifth year, since they aren't listening to you. I refuse to hand over any more of my life to that snake-like bastard than I already have, and I'm not putting you at risk because of their idiocy. The second they lose, I'm getting you out of here; you can hide at my private Manor in Italy and I'll make sure that everyone thinks you're dead," Blaise murmured, holding her tightly.

Ginny nodded in his embrace, not overly surprised at the lack of emotion she felt at the idea. Leaving everyone and everything to hide away from a world where Voldemort had won would be better than living as a slave or tortured to death. As teachers of Hogwarts, the Carrows were holding back, but the minute Voldemort won, they would let loose on whoever was unfortunate enough to be in their sight.

"Blaise? Promise that you'll come with me?" she asked quietly, a sudden fear taking over that he would do something noble and self-sacrificing at the last minute.

"Of course, love. I promise that I'm not going to leave you; we both know I'm not Potter," he said with a snicker.

"I'm very glad for that," Ginny murmured, kissing him heatedly.

Blaise grinned against her lips, his hands sliding down to Ginny's hips. He picked her up and threw her on the bed, crawling on top of her, kissing her until they both forgot all about the Golden Trio.

...

With the whispers of the Golden Trio's return abounding through the castle, it wasn't long before the Death Eaters heard the rumours and discovered that they were based on fact. Less than an hour after the Golden Trio had been sighted by one of the Death Eaters on staff, Voldemort had rallied his followers together, hundreds of Death Eaters waiting beyond the Hogwarts barrier. He'd listed his single demand for their freedom: Harry Potter, and if Ginny had believed the lying bastard for a second, she might have handed Harry over herself for the promise of freedom.

She and Neville had run as fast as they possibly could to the dungeons when they heard that the Golden Trio had been spotted by a Death Eater, and were both more than relieved when they saw that Blaise and Draco were still in Slytherin. Neither one looked like a picture of health, but they refused to answer Voldemort's call. Pansy stood guard over them, Theodore by her side, and both of them had hexed Crabbe and Goyle so they wouldn't go off and do anything stupid that would probably get them killed.

"Gin, you're okay," Blaise said, sounding relieved.

"You're still here," she murmured, moving past Pansy to drop beside him, kissing him and not caring who saw.

"'Course I am; promised I wasn't going to leave, didn't I?" he said with a grin, albeit a small one. "Got some numbing potions in my room, be a love and get them for me and Dray? They'll lessen the pain for a bit."

Ginny nodded hurried to his bedroom, returning a few seconds later with his small box of vials. Blaise picked two vials out with trembling hands, swallowing one before handing the other to Neville, who tipped it in Draco's mouth carefully. They all watched carefully as they stopped their trembling and the sickly pallor of their skin gave way to a small amount of colour.

"Be careful with that potion in you, Dray. You could get your right hand chopped off and not know it," Blaise warned.

"I hope not, that's my favourite hand," Draco said with a grin.

"Of course it is," he said, shaking his head. "Come on, Gin, let's go see what's going on. The war's almost here, and I don't want to miss out on any of the bloodshed."

"Sadistic bastard," Draco called after Blaise, but they all left the Common Room after them anyway.

"Where are we going?" Pansy asked, already armed with her wand and a small dagger.

"I think following the noise will be a start," Blaise said, hearing the screams of outrage coming from the Great Hall.

The noise was coming from none other than the Golden Trio, who had gathered as many people as would listen and told them about the evil Slytherins who were trying to trick them into trusting them so they could be handed over to Voldemort and the Death Eaters. They had misjudged their audience and were soon set upon by angry students from three Houses, all of them yelling at how the so-called evil Slytherins had saved each of them at one time or another. Seamus was at the front of the crowd, and had used a Dark spell to shut the Trio's mouths, their screams muffled against their lips.

"Hope you've got a better plan than that lot," Seamus muttered, seeing Blaise standing to the side with the rest of the Slytherins, Ginny, and Neville.

"Let me guess, go in with wands blazing and hope the Death Eaters don't fight back?" Blaise asked with a snort.

"Sounds about right," he said, shaking his head.

"We know Hogwarts better than the Death Eaters, and with _this_," Ginny said, taking the Marauder's Map from Harry's pocket, "we might be able to take some of them out without being seen."

Harry made a sound of annoyance, but then looked smug, as if he thought she didn't know the password.

"_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_," she said, tapping the map. "Fred and George let me have this map long before they gave it to you, Harry," Ginny said, rolling her eyes at his dumbfounded expression.

"Speaking of your brothers, I'll firecall them to come join us. I doubt they'd like being left out," Blaise said, heading over to the fireplace, dipping his hand into his pocket filled with Floo powder.

Fred and George greeted him jovially, their expressions turning sombre on realising the reason for Blaise's call. They agreed to Floo through, taking a moment to inform the rest of their family and the Order before stepping into the fireplace.

"Huh, look at that, Gred," Fred said with a grin, nudging his brother and nodding over to Ron.

"Who gave Ronnie-kins the makeover?" George asked, snickering.

"That'd be me," Seamus called, popping his head up from the map of Hogwarts to give the twins a broad grin.

"Looks better that way, really, Ronnie-kins," Fred said, slinging his arm around Ron's shoulders.

He made a sound that left no room for interpretation and shoved Fred away roughly.

"Oi, bad form! We were just ribbing you," George called after him.

"Little bugger's got sharper elbows than I remember," Fred muttered with a groan.

"He'd be getting the sharp end of my wand if we didn't have to fight off these damn Death Eaters," his twin muttered.

Fred gave a nod, glaring after his younger brother before they both headed over to where Ginny was helping create a plan of attack with Blaise. At least **she** was being productive.

Hermione managed to reverse the spells on their mouths, Ron muttering about traitors under his breath. While everyone was distracted with their plan of attack, the Golden Trio grabbed the Sorting Hat they'd been caught stealing, and snuck out of the Great Hall to fight Voldemort together, just as they always had.

...

Despite the teachers' best efforts, the barrier was obliterated, and Voldemort and his Death Eaters descended on Hogwarts.

Thanks to Seamus' work, the bridge was exploded to nothing more than toothpicks, along with the Death Eaters that happened to be crossing at the same time. The Order arrived a minute or two after the fighting began, Tonks deflecting a spell that was aimed at Ginny. She gave the older woman a brief nod, returning her attention to the fight, Blaise by her side. On the other side of the field, she heard Bellatrix's unmistakable cackle as she came up against Neville; Ginny then heard her cackle cut short, Draco taking out his aunt with a well-aimed Killing Curse. Neville picked up a ruby-encrusted sword that was lying on the ground, swinging at anyone that came close, including Nagini, who was left cut in half and writhing in the dirt.

"Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, come to die," Voldemort's silky voice washed over the fight, everyone stopping to look at the protagonist and antagonist as they faced each other.

"Gin, take this. If Potter dies, press the top; you'll be Portkeyed to safety," Blaise murmured, putting a signet ring in her hand. "I've got my own," he added, showing her the small ring on his pinkie finger.

She nodded, kissing him firmly. "I love you, Blaise."

"Love you too, Gin."

Red and green battled as Voldemort and Harry's wand cores reacted to one another, and for a moment, it seemed as though Harry might actually win. Then Voldemort overcame Harry a few seconds later. Ginny didn't wait around, pressing the top of the signet ring, Blaise doing the beside her.

...

Ginny was one of the last ones to find out that Harry had somehow come back to life and beaten Voldemort. The story had been published in every paper the wizarding world had to offer, and after avoiding the news for almost a month after the Final Battle, Ginny had come down for a late breakfast to see the headlines 'Peace at last' and 'Potter wins!' screaming from the front page of more than five papers.

Blaise saw Ginny standing in front of the papers, tears in her eyes on seeing the headlines. She'd avoided anything to do with the news, going so far as to make herself deaf any time he tried to tell her the news.

"We can go back; this afternoon if you like. I've still got my Gringotts account, we can help repair the damage; tell your family that you're still alive..."

"No. They wouldn't understand, Blaise. Not just about leaving, but why I didn't go back the minute it was all over. They'll want me to go back to being Ginny, the dutiful daughter who's never done a Dark spell in her life, and I can't go back to that."

"Then we'll stay here," Blaise said without hesitation. "An anonymous donation to one of the charities will be enough of a contribution until we're ready to go back," he murmured.

Ginny nodded in relief, thanking him with a kiss. She ignored the papers, knowing that the world they would return to would never be the same, no matter who had won the war.

...

The end.

I hope you liked it!


	4. For Melissa

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

_Read on, oh faithful ones_...

...

For Melissa

Ship: Ginny/Draco/Blaise

Rating: T or M please

Request: Trio bashing and dark please :) Hogwarts

...

Draco sneered at the Trio across the Great Hall, Blaise shaking his head as he reached over Ginny to take Draco's goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Hey, you prat, give that back," Draco growled.

"I'll give it back when you stop taunting the Trio and acting like a five year old," Blaise said calmly, sipping at the juice and raising his eyebrow at his lover.

"Oh, don't be mean, Blaise. He was acting like an eight year old, at least," Ginny said, snickering at Draco's betrayed expression.

"You're going to make him pout if you're not careful," Pansy called from further down the Slytherin table, smirking when Draco glowered at her.

"Sod off, the lot of you," Draco muttered, snatching his goblet back from Blaise and drinking it all in one gulp just to spite him.

He stood up and left after finishing his drink, Ginny calling him back with a laugh. Draco ignored her, leaving the Great Hall without looking back.

"He's going to be in a right mood all day now," Pansy said, shaking her head.

"I'll go talk to him," Ginny said, leaving before anyone could argue.

"I'll go make sure that they don't kill each other," Blaise said with a smirk, following her out quickly.

"They have all the subtlety of a neon-coloured Hippogriff," Pansy said to Theodore, rolling her eyes.

"Don't tell them that, they'll start _trying_ to be sneaky then," he muttered, taking a sausage off her plate.

...

"They're all in the same room, we don't know what they could be doing to her," Ron muttered urgently, his eyes glued to the Marauder's Map.

Hermione had a fairly good idea of what Draco and Blaise were doing to Ginny, but didn't dare voice her thought since Ron was armed, his face already red, and had a scary vein pulsing on his forehead.

"Uh, Ron, do you think they might not want to be... interrupted?" Harry asked hesitantly.

It seemed he'd had the same idea as Hermione, but wasn't as smart for mentioning it.

"They're just playing Exploding Snap!" Ron said fiercely.

"Right, mate, sorry," Harry said quickly, wary of how tight Ron was gripping his wand.

Ron returned his attention to the map and continued along the dungeon corridor without another word. Harry decided that staying very damn quiet would be the best course of action, and Hermione followed them to make sure her friends didn't get in too much trouble.

...

"Oh, come on already. This should be second nature by now, Blaise. We've done it enough times," Ginny said impatiently.

"Well, I'm sorry that I'm not good enough for you," he said sarcastically.

"Stop being so damn sensitive and hurry up; I can't wait any longer. I need you," Draco groaned.

The classroom door burst open suddenly, the locking charm useless against an explosive spell, the Golden Trio pouring into the room with their wands drawn. The vein on Ron's head was pulsing dangerously, his face closer to purple than red.

"Are you all right, Ron?" Ginny asked, looking worried about him.

"You're... you're not playing Exploding Snap?" Ron asked stupidly, seeing that Ginny, Draco, and Blaise were all fully clothed, with a small bird cage sitting on a table between them.

"Uh, no. What on earth gave you that idea?" Ginny asked, completely flummoxed.

"N-nothing... What are you doing with those two anyway?" Ron demanded, waving his wand about wildly.

"I needed help in Transfiguration and Charms. They're tutoring me, and we're working on three-person spells," she explained.

"If you needed help, why didn't you just ask me?" Hermione asked, looking hurt.

"I didn't want to admit that I needed help; it's a weakness," Ginny replied.

"Do you mind if we get back to our tutoring?" Blaise asked.

"Yes, we don't appreciate being so rudely interrupted and interrogated because of whatever trust issues you have," Draco drawled, rolling his eyes.

"Come on, Ron, let's go," Harry muttered, tugging on Ron's sleeve.

"Honeydukes has their sweets half-price this weekend," Hermione added.

Draco, Blaise, and Ginny stood there silently, waiting until the Golden Trio were gone before repairing and returning the door to the hinges. This time, Draco ensured that the locking charm would survive a blasting spell and reapplied the silencing spell.

"I can't believe they actually believed us," Ginny said, shaking her head as she pulled Blaise in for a long kiss.

"I can," Draco said with a smirk, moving Blaise aside to kiss Ginny for himself.

"Let's finish this and then we can shag each other for the rest of the day. It's a Hogsmeade weekend, so the castle will," Blaise said, grinning.

Ginny pulled away from Draco reluctantly and gave Blaise a nod, returning her attention to the small bird cage. The canary inside the cage was dead, and behind a false wall, a cauldron was bubbling away. Working together, they removed the false wall and Ginny threw the dead bird in the cauldron, watching as a tendril of blue smoke snaked its way into the air.

Draco touched his wand to the top of the bubbling water carefully, his left arm showing his Dark Mark clearly. On the right side of the cauldron, Blaise copied the motion, his sleeve rolled up to show his Dark Mark as well. Standing between them, Ginny pulled her robe off, moved her sleeve up and lowered her left forearm into the boiling water. Letting out a cry of pain, Ginny clenched her teeth tightly, squeezed her eyes shut, and tried not to pass out as a Dark Mark etched itself onto her skin.

Ron was right not to trust her, and not just for the reason he assumed. Ginny wasn't the girl everyone thought she was; she hadn't been since her first year.

As the final part was tattooed onto her skin - the snake's tongue - Ginny collapsed against the cauldron weakly, feeling a rush of emotion and memories flying through her head as Voldemort accessed her every thought in an instant. Her mind went black as he welcomed her with open arms, his red eyes glowing brightly.

...

Ginny woke up blearily, taking a moment to recognise her surroundings as Draco's Head Boy room. Draco and Blaise had been sleeping in the room since the beginning of the year, much to the scandalous whispers of Hermione at the start of term.

"How are you feeling?" Blaise asked, offering her a goblet of water.

She drank it greedily, licking her lips as she grinned up at him. "Absolutely fantastic."

"Glad to hear it," Draco said, relief showing clearly on his face.

Ginny nodded, pulling them both to her to kiss. "Thank you, both of you, for doing this for me."

"You're most welcome, love. We know you won't let us down," Blaise murmured against her neck.

"Never," she breathed, tilting her head back so they both had better access to her skin.

Draco sucked on the curve of her neck harshly, Blaise's hands working on removing her clothes easily. Ginny grinned up at them as she was guided to lie down on the bed again, her hands tugging at their own clothes until they were as naked as she was. They had been doing this for months now, and their rhythm was as familiar to Ginny as breathing. They teased her mercilessly, not relenting even when she begged, her pride long gone. Blaise and Draco were breathless with need as well, and it didn't take long after she begged that they were inside of her, each of them riding out to their own orgasmic oblivion. Ginny was so wired up from receiving her own Dark Mark that she collapsed against their bodies sooner than usual, Draco and Blaise following her without hesitation. She pressed light kisses to their chests, jaws, shoulders, anywhere she could reach in her post-orgasm bliss. Draco and Blaise wrapped their arms around Ginny, telling her how much they loved her and how they'd never leave her.

...

_They'd lied to her_, Ginny thought furiously.

Draco and Blaise had promised to stay with her, no matter what happened, and now amidst the Final Battle, they had disappeared without a word of warning, and more importantly, without _her_. Voldemort had been killed by Potter, but the fight was still raging between the now-desperate Death Eaters, and victorious Light wizards and witches.

Letting out a snarl of anger, Ginny raised her wand and fought off every witch, wizard, and creature that was stupid enough to face her. She knew more than their tiny minds could possibly comprehend, and nobody could stop her.

"Ginny!"

She turned on hearing the familiar voice and sneered at Ron. "What are you doing here? Come to try and _save me_ **again**?"

"Oh, no, Ginny, we're way past that. There's nothing left inside of you that's worth saving," he said, his hand moving to touch a scar on his arm that Ginny herself had put on him only the year before.

"Then you've come to fight," she said, raising her wand in anticipation.

Ron shook his head sadly. "No, I haven't... They have," he added, calling out to Harry and Hermione.

Nothing happened. Ginny was almost disappointed that she wouldn't have a chance to fight the Chosen One, and followed Ron's confused looks to the Forbidden Forest to try and see where Harry and Hermione were hiding.

"They've left you, just like Draco and Blaise left me, huh? Ah well, I would've liked someone else to witness your death. It's hard to brag about this sort of thing when no one believes you," Ginny said, raising her wand once more.

There was a cry of pain as someone was pushed out of the forest. Ginny hexed Ron before he could take advantage of the distraction, then spun on her heel to see that it was actually two someones: Harry and Hermione. The ones doing the pushing were none other than Draco and Blaise, and she tried not to smile at the sight of them.

"Where the hell have you two been?" Ginny demanded, her hands on her hips.

"We didn't have time to explain, Gin," Blaise said with a slight wince.

"We weren't going to stand by and let them kill you," Draco added in a drawl, ignoring her pout.

"Or us, for that matter. I'm quite fond of living," Blaise said, grinning now.

"Oh, all right. Bring them up here and let's deal with them before all of the Death Eaters scatter now that they're without a leader," Ginny said.

Draco and Blaise shoved Harry and Hermione up to where Ginny was waiting. She flicked her wand, Ron stumbling on his feet to join them.

"You're not really going to kill me, are you?" he asked with wide eyes.

"Well, there's nothing left inside of you that's worth saving, you see. So there's really no point in letting you live," Ginny said sweetly.

With Draco and Blaise standing on either side of her, Ginny projected her voice across the battlefield to get everyone's attention. With everyone watching her in a mix between confusion and curiosity, Ginny killed the Golden Trio. They were just the decoy, with Draco and Blaise working on a mass curse to hex all of the wizards present, no matter who's side they were on. By the time their spell was complete, they would only be on _their side_, and that's the only one that mattered.

_It's good to be Queen_, Ginny thought to herself with a grin as her brand new loyal subjects all bowed before her.

...

The end.

I hope you liked it!


	5. For Airmid

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

_Read on, oh faithful ones_...

...

For AirmidM

Ship: D/B/G

Rating: *snorts* you know that anything goes!

Request: Ginny is playing for Harpies and is pushed (cough cough forced) into a photoshoot with Draco and Blaise about (rising stars of their generation or most influential of their generation or something along those lines, you pick what works best). They go to (pick exotic location) and are stuck because of some natural disaster- (as in Hawaii= volcanic eruption, Caribbean = hurricane, or even a massive thunderstorm). Ginny realises they are not the spoilt prats she thought they were due to the circumstances. Once they are back home, they have to deal with the fallout - her family (at least some) are all 'poor baby! being stuck with those jerks!' or the like. I would love to see Narcissa being all meddlesome and thinking that Ginny would be good for D and B. Happy ending if at all possible! Decent to Ginny, Bill, Charlie, and George gets you a Neville of your own to add to your harem.

Anything else wanted: just the happy ending. It would be hilarious if Ron sided with them, to the shock of everyone else.

...

"Please, Gin. I've never asked you for anything before!" Luna said.

She was Head Editor for _The Quibbler_ now that her father had retired, and at the last minute, her models had cancelled the photo shoot (both coming down with spattergroit two weeks before a full moon and three days before their photo shoot; honestly, could their timing be any worse?!), and she was desperate enough to ask her friend to pose so she could write up a full two-page spread on Rising Quidditch Stars.

"We'll skip that obvious lie, and my answer is still no, Luna," Ginny said, glaring at her friend over her shoulder as she clipped on her Quidditch uniform.

"Well, I haven't asked you for anything for a few months, at least. Besides, I haven't asked you to do something for me for work before! Please, I really need this feature! The location's all booked and paid for, I just need the photo shoot done since the models came down with spattergroit... The photo shoot is in the Caribbean," Luna added, grinning when Ginny stopped her muttering.

_I really could use a holiday, and Katie _**_has_**_ been mentioning that I need to take my holiday leave before the next season starts. It'll get her off my back if I just go. Besides, it's one photo shoot, how bad could it be_? Ginny thought to herself, though she didn't really need the convincing. The idea of a beach holiday was too good to resist.

"Fine, I'll go. But if there's even a mention of a bikini, I'm Apparating right out of there, got it?"

"Yes, fine, perfect. Thank you, Gin! You're the best friend in the world!"

"Yeah, I know," she muttered, rummaging through her closet to find where her blasted flying goggles had got to this time.

"Oh, and just to let you know, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini will be there too. Bye!"

"What?! Luna!" Ginny yelled, but in the second it took for her to turn around, Luna had already closed the fireplace grate and ended their call. "Oh, you sneaky little witch!"

Muttering to herself, Ginny was about to firecall Luna back to give her a piece of her mind, but then she saw the time and realised that she was going to be late for Holyhead Harpies training. Ginny quickly Accio'd her goggles, gloves, and Apparated to the training pitch. She'd deal with Luna later.

...

Four hours of training later, Ginny barely had enough energy to Apparate back to her apartment. Her promise to Luna was long forgotten, and she collapsed on her lounge with a weary sigh, only to be disrupted by an owl tapping at the window. Ginny groaned a few obscenities, flicking her wand for the window to open. The owl flew in, rudely dropped the letter straight onto her face, and flew back out of the window without waiting for a response.

Swearing some more, Ginny managed to remember the incantation to close the window, not soon enough to stop a stiff winter breeze coming through though. She held up the envelope with a small groan of pain. Her arms were aching and she belatedly realised that she was still wearing her flying goggles. Pushing them up, Ginny recognised Luna's handwriting on the envelope and remembered her promise to her friend. Sighing, she opened the envelope and found a Ministry-stamped ticket to allow her to Apparate to a different continent. She was due to leave in three days' time.

Ginny was going to spend as much time lying on the beach as possible. _Photos could be taken even if she was lying down, right_? A few piña coladas wouldn't go astray either. She'd have to ask Luna if it was a wizarding resort, maybe they'd mix up a Butterfire for her (a combination of throat-burning Firewhisky and sweet soothing Butterbeer). The imagined warmth on a tropical island made her smile, and Ginny finally gathered enough energy to drag herself to bed.

...

"I'm going to kill her," Ginny muttered sourly.

She was on the second day of her holiday, and the weather was so bad that not only were no photos being taken, but she couldn't return home until it cleared. Her continental Apparation license only lasted seven days, and as Ginny had found out, the Caribbean was infamous for having hurricane-inducing storms around this time of the year, some of which lasted more than five days. It was the first time that Ginny found herself jealous of someone suffering through spattergroit.

"I just spoke to Luna! She said this will be a perfect backdrop. We've got to take the photos now, before the storm gets worse!" the photographer called to her over the howling wind.

"You're serious? Look at it out there! We'll probably be killed!" Ginny yelled back, but her words were lost over the noise of crashing waves.

"Buck up, Weasley, if we stand out there and look pretty for a few minutes, we'll be able to come back inside quicker. Actually, you and I had better stand out there instead. It'll take Draco forever to look pretty," Blaise said, snickering over at him.

"Speak for yourself, you bastard. Come on, take a sip of liquid warmth, and let's get this over with. If the photographer tries to take more than five shots, I say we throw the wanker straight in the ocean," Draco muttered, taking a long drink from his flask and offering it to Blaise.

He copied the motion, wincing at the taste before offering the flask to Ginny. She took it quickly, taking a swig of the home-made Butterfire. It wasn't as good as the bartender's, but it would be enough to ensure that she didn't freeze to death, and she was grateful for it.

Ginny had spent the first few hours after arriving studiously ignoring Draco and Blaise, until they'd bonded over their mutual hatred of the photographer, who thought it was perfectly acceptable to ignore all forms of personal space. After the twenty-sixth camera flash in her direction, Ginny had hexed him and stalked off, Draco and Blaise's peals of laughter at the man's predicament following her. They weren't too far behind, both of them congratulating her and asking what Luna had blackmailed her with to get her involved in the shoot. (Apparently, Luna had some compromising photos of the two of them together and refused to hand the photos over until they agreed to do the photo shoot.) Neither Draco nor Blaise truly cared about the photos being printed - _we're gorgeous, and look downright fuckable when we're shagging each other_ - they just wanted the photos to add to their own collection.

"Ready, Weasley?" Draco asked, grinning down at her.

She gave a determined nod, handed the flask back to him and headed outside where the clouds were black, the wind was turning into a gale, and thunder was starting to roll. Blaise and Draco were a step behind her, the latter pocketing his flask before the photographer tried to confiscate it again.

"All right, now you two on either side of her; hold your broomsticks up and smile!"

"I'll smile when I get the chance to shove it up his backside," Draco muttered between smiling lips.

Ginny trembled, trying not to laugh, and trying to hold her broom steady.

"Please, he's already got one up there, and you don't want to ruin your broomstick like that," Blaise muttered in return.

"That's good. Let's try another one. Smile, let's see those pearly whites shine!"

"My mother paid Galleons for these pearly whites," Draco muttered, his teeth clenched in a smile.

"I forgot to charm my teeth to shine, damn it," Blaise added.

Ginny couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing, clutching her broom tightly as Draco and Blaise chuckled on either side of her. The photographer looked frustrated and glared at them.

"A bit more serious than that, if you please?" he called.

"But we're meant to be smiling!" Blaise called back, grinning.

"You can take this seriously and still smile! Just a few more photos!"

"He said that yesterday after the thirteenth photo," Ginny said, her laughter subsiding now.

"And the nineteenth," Draco added.

"Maybe he really, really means it this time?" Blaise suggested with an overly cheery grin.

There was a loud crash of thunder and a bolt of lightning struck a few seconds later. Ginny froze, her hands gripping her broom so tight that her knuckles turned white.

"You all right, Weasley?" Draco asked, frowning at her.

"F-fine. Just not fond of lightning," she replied, not bothering to give an explanation since everyone in the wizarding world already knew that she'd been struck by lightning the year before during the Quidditch semi-finals.

"Understandable. Come on, let's get out of here," Blaise said, draping an arm around her shoulders and guiding her back to the resort.

"This is ridiculous anyway. We're not getting any photos with the weather like this," Draco added, both of them obviously trying to make her feel better.

Oddly enough, Ginny didn't feel as bad as she might have, and let the two men lead her away, all three of them ignoring the photographer's calls.

...

The storm became progressively worse as the day turned into night, and Ginny had downed all of Draco's flask of Butterfire to try and ease her nerves. She felt a bit more relaxed, but still jumped in fright at every strike of lightning. Draco and Blaise had ended up wedged on either side of her on the small lounge just to keep Ginny from attempting to Apparate out of there, license or not.

"Want to play Exploding Snap or chess?" Blaise offered, hoping to get her mind off the storm outside.

Ginny shook her head. "I wouldn't be able to concentrate."

"All right then. How'd you get into Quidditch? I can't imagine your mother liking that career for her only daughter," Draco said, grinning.

"Why would you think that?" Ginny asked, although she was slightly annoyed that he was right.

"Because my mother didn't like the career for me either, and neither did Loretta for Blaise. It's a mother thing," Draco said with a chuckle.

"Of course, my mother tried to destroy my broomstick instead of expressing her worry like a normal parent," Blaise said, rolling his eyes. "Don't look so alarmed, I'm well aware that my mother is insane."

"Yeah, I'll say. To explain about sex, Loretta didn't sit him down and tell him about Mummies and Daddies - "

"Or Daddies and Daddies," Blaise interjected with a laugh.

"Or even Mummies and Mummies," Draco said, nodding. "Right, she didn't sit him down and tell him about it; she married the Editor of Playwizard and got _him_ to tell Blaise everything instead."

"He used a lot of diagrams and then gave me a box of Playwizard magazines and told me not to hurt myself. I gave them out to anyone who asked. I was the most popular Slytherin at Hogwarts that year," Blaise said with a snicker.

"Actually, he made people beg. In front of the whole Common Room, at that."

"I have photographic evidence of more than half of Slytherin House begging," Blaise said, smirking.

"And on that note, to answer your question: I got into Quidditch because I couldn't stand the idea of standing in a board room arguing with people about the amount of gold we were bringing in to Gringotts," Draco answered, a bit too quickly to be innocent.

"I joined when he announced his plan and said he was serious. Someone's got to tell you where the Snitch is," Blaise said, laughing.

Ginny laughed at Draco's expression, sipping at her drink when he scowled at her.

There was a bright flash of lightning, followed immediately by a crash of thunder, and she let out an undignified squeal. Draco and Blaise both held her hands tightly - or she was grabbing their hands, Ginny wasn't quite sure - and she tried not to feel too embarrassed about her reaction to a storm.

"Hey, come on. Let's get out of here before we scare off the other holidayers," Blaise said, standing and pulling her to her feet.

With the amount of alcohol she'd consumed, Ginny wasn't entirely steady on her feet and she swayed dangerously. Draco stood up, holding her upright with an arm around her waist.

"Come on, Weasley. No passing out on us. Blaise would never be able to live down the shame," he murmured, both of them helping her to the stairs.

They were quiet as they went upstairs, and Ginny soon found herself in their room. It mirrored hers - apart from the lack of clothes strewn about the floor - and she was almost disappointed that they didn't have anything ridiculously extravagant.

"Where's the rest of it?" she muttered, frowning at their room.

"The rest of what?" Blaise asked, looking confused.

"The rest of the room. You two are filthy rich, and you've got the same room as I do," Ginny said, coming close to pouting.

"We're also in a hotel that doesn't exactly cater to the rich and famous. We do have a spa on the balcony though," Draco said.

Another flash of lightning and roll of thunder had Ginny jumping almost a foot in the air.

"Bloody hell, Weasley, you don't need a broom. Come on, sit down before you Splinch yourself," Blaise said, guiding her to their couch.

Ginny let herself be led, but only because her heart was racing and her hands were trembling like they usually did after she'd woken up from a nightmare. Draco and Blaise positioned themselves on either side of her once more and started talking about the most ridiculous things to keep her mind off the storm outside. By the time they started talking about their favourite singers (including off-key singing of their favourite and not-so-favourite songs to make her laugh), Ginny realised that the balcony doors had been opened. The storm was still raging, the wind wild enough to bend the palm trees, and from the looks of things, the lightning was getting closer still, but she hadn't heard a single thing.

"My mother hated the idea of me playing Quidditch professionally that she refused to let me live under her roof. Y'know the whole, you live in my house, you live by my rules, kind of thing. With my ... uh, slight temper... Well, I didn't handle it well. Stayed with George for a couple of months until I could afford my own place. It's about the same size as a hatbox from Madam Malkin's, but it's home," Ginny said, grinning.

They were both silent at her sudden admission, and then Blaise frowned at her. "What kind of hat?" he asked seriously.

"Uh, what?"

"What kind of hatbox? I've seen a lot of different hats, and some are really ridiculously large. I mean, is it one of those Muggle fancy hats that look like they'd break in a stiff breeze, or a sombrero-sized hat?"

"I think your mother's insanity might've finally passed on to you, Blaise. Either that, or you've been drinking more Butterfire than I realised," Draco muttered, prying the glass from his hand.

Blaise tried to get his glass back in vain, Draco holding it further away with a taunting grin. Ginny soon found herself pressed between two very handsome men, Blaise's lips centimetres away from hers and Draco's breath a mere whisper against her skin. She blamed the storm for what happened next. It was a reaction to the non-existent lightning, that's all... Ginny moved her head and kissed Blaise firmly, her hands on his shoulders. She thought she heard a sigh of relief, but then Draco was kissing the nape of her neck and her skin tingled where his lips touched her. Blaise returned the kiss, one of his hands resting on her ribs just below her breast. When they pulled away what could have been minutes later, their chests heaving and eyes wide, Blaise rested his forehead against hers gently.

"We're all a little more than tipsy, Gin. I don't want to wake up only to forget this."

She was reluctant to agree, but gave a nod of understanding. Her head was swimming a bit more than usual.

"Right then, bed it is. Come on, we've probably got another photo shoot in the morning. We all need our beauty sleep," Draco said, patting her thigh gently.

"Speak for yourself, I always look gorgeous," Ginny quipped with a laugh, following Blaise to the large bed.

She crawled up beside him, allowing both of them to wrap their arms around her, the noise of the storm following her into her sleep.

...

Ginny woke up looking like a mess. Her hair was sticking up at odd angles, her face covered in pillow marks, arms looking much the same after a struggle with the sheet, and it seemed that someone had lashed out in the night, kicking her so hard that her shin was actually aching. It took her a moment to realise that she was actually alone on the bed, but could still hear Draco and Blaise snoring. Looking around, Ginny realised that they were both curled up on the couch, a thin sheet wrapped around them as Draco spooned up against Blaise.

Frowning to herself, Ginny saw that the bruise forming on her shin was much larger than anything a simple misplaced foot in the night could cause and measured it against the frame at the end of the bed. She must have had a nightmare and kicked the bed, as well as kicking Draco and Blaise out of their own bed. _Shit_.

Deciding that the best course of action would be to run away (where was her Gryffindor courage now?!), Ginny tried to get out of the bed and head over to the door silently. The bed got revenge on her, squeaking loudly at every movement she made, and waking Draco and Blaise in the process. _At least they didn't look any better than she did in the morning_, she thought to herself.

"I'm sorry," she said immediately when they were both awake and focused on her. "I didn't mean to kick you out of bed."

"It's all right, not the first time we've been kicked out of bed. Although, it's one of the few times I've been kicked out quite so literally," Blaise said with a grin.

"I actually kicked you out of the bed?" Ginny asked, wincing.

Blaise shrugged. "At least you didn't punch me like you did to Draco. He cried like a baby for a good five minutes before he let me heal him."

"Sod off, you bastard," Draco muttered.

"Oh, gods, I'm so sorry. I didn't think I'd start up again, otherwise I would never have gotten in bed with you," Ginny said, feeling especially awful now.

"You're not the only one to have physical responses to nightmares, you know. We'll live. Anyway, how could we miss waking up to see you looking like that?" Draco said with a grin.

Ginny realised that she probably looked like a mess and scrambled off the bed to the bathroom, the two men chuckling behind her.

...

The rest of the week seemed to fly past, and they even managed to get a few shots that the photographer liked without cracking up too bad. The storm had passed, thankfully, but Ginny still found herself spending the nights with Draco and Blaise. Some nights she kicked them out of the bed with her nightmares, other times she was the one to fall out of the bed with a loud thud. Draco and Blaise always woke up soon after and helped her back into bed, holding her and calming her until she fell back to sleep again.

On their final day in the Caribbean, they were allowed a day of rest with no cameras in sight. Ginny was worried about returning to England and what might happen between them - or not happen between them, as the case may be. She scrounged up some of her courage, left her pride behind, and asked them outright over lunch whether this was just some island fling or if they wanted to continue what they had back in England. Ginny was relieved when they answered with the latter without hesitation.

"Of course, that means you'll have to meet my family," she added, grinning a bit when Draco pulled a face.

"I've already met half of them, does that mean I can skip the family meeting?" he asked hopefully.

"No chance, Dray. If I'm going, you're going," Blaise said promptly.

"Fine... But you've got to meet our mothers," Draco said, giving an evil grin.

"And by that he means we'll be avoiding my mother entirely," Blaise added.

Ginny couldn't help the laugh that escaped her.

"Oh, laughing at my mother, are you?" Blaise asked, his eyebrow raised. "Just for that, we're going to the local village. I'm going to buy you the most ridiculous thing they've made and then make you wear it."

"That's not much of a threat," Ginny said, smiling.

"Great, now you've done it," Draco muttered. "If nothing suits Blaise's threat, he will ask them to make it. I once came back with a feather head-dress."

"Do I dare ask?"

"No," Draco said bluntly. "Let's go before Blaise drags us out of here."

Blaise chuckled and followed Draco out, tugging Ginny along with them.

...

Ginny fingered her seashell bracelet nervously. Her parents had heard of the thunderstorm in the Caribbean, her brothers had heard about the company she'd kept, and her entire family were waiting to meet her at the Ministry International Apparation point. It wasn't exactly the way she wanted Draco and Blaise to be introduced to her family, but it seemed that there was no way around it.

"Don't worry, we won't Apparate straight to Malfoy Manor," Blaise promised, grinning at her.

"Although, Mother's planning on meeting us at the Ministry International Apparation point, so it is very tempting to go home," Draco muttered.

"Next," the wizard called, waving Blaise forward.

He stepped forward, gave them both a wink and Disapparated. Draco was next, disappearing with a smirk, and then it was Ginny's turn. She took in a long look at the cloudless blue sky, the clear ocean lapping at the sand on the horizon, and felt the sun's warm rays on her face. Ginny closed her eyes and Disapparated, a familiar tug at her stomach pulling her away from the warmth instantly. She opened her eyes to see a cloudy sky, rain drizzling outside, and the buildings of Diagon Alley.

Ginny had barely stepped off the platform before she was pulled into a hug by her mother. There was a cough from the Ministry witch, and Molly ushered Ginny along to where the rest of their family was waiting.

"Are you all right, Ginny dear?" Molly asked.

"It must've been awful for you, stuck with those two and no chance of escape," Percy said, lifting his nose up at Draco and Blaise, who were waiting to the side with Narcissa.

"Actually..." Ginny began.

"I mean, they were both horrible at school," Percy continued. "And everyone knows a leopard doesn't change his spots."

"That'a bit harsh there, Perce. I mean, you weren't always the loveable rascal you are today," George said, frowning at him.

Percy seemed surprised by his response. "Well, there's still the blood feud," he muttered sullenly.

"Lighten up a bit, Percy. Gin's only just got back," Bill said, clapping his brother on the back.

"Where'd you get the bracelet, Ginny?" Ron asked, looking as though he was sincerely trying to ignore the fact that Draco and Blaise were only a few metres away.

"It was a gift from Blaise and Draco, actually," she replied with a slight smile.

"Huh." Ron stepped back and looked over to them thoughtfully as Charlie came forward to hug her.

"Did you manage to get any time to relax? Heard that the storm lasted for four whole days," Charlie added, looking at her in worry.

"It was about two and a half, actually. The second night was the worst. I survived," Ginny said. "How do you reckon I'll go formally introducing Draco and Blaise to everyone?" she asked, keeping her voice low.

"Formally introducing both of them?" Charlie asked, looking over to the two men in surprise. "Well, about as good as George went introducing Parvati and Padma, I guess. You're lucky we're so close to St. Mungo's. Someone might end up hexed," he said with a chuckle. "I hope they're good at shields."

"Great, thanks for that Charlie."

"No problem, dearest sister of mine. I'm always happy to tell you the truth without sugar-coating it," Charlie replied, grinning.

Bill stepped forward, frowning at the two of them. "What are you two conspiring about without me?"

"Gin-bug wants to introduce those two formally," Charlie said, grinning.

"Oh, I wish you'd told me sooner, I could've organised someone to come along with a camera," Bill said, chuckling.

"You two are no help at all," she groused.

Charlie and Bill just laughed and put their arms around her shoulders.

"Don't be like that, Gin-bug. We're just amazed that they're still sticking around when Percy's attempting to give them death glares," Charlie said with another grin.

"I'll sort him out, you bring them over and introduce them properly before someone does something stupid," Bill said, heading over to Percy.

Ginny couldn't help the blush that formed as she went over to Draco and Blaise, Narcissa watching her curiously.

"Ready?" Draco asked.

"For what exactly?" Narcissa asked.

"Mother, this is Ginevra Weasley. We're dating her," Draco said plainly. "Gin, this is Mother."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Malfoy," she said, offering a smile.

"Likewise. I wish you'd done this when your father was alive, Draco. It might have killed him sooner," Narcissa said with a smirk. "Now, you're planning on introducing my son and Blaise to all of your family at once? Have you worked out any exit strategies?"

"Apparating sounds pretty damn good," Blaise muttered.

"Where to?" Narcissa asked pointedly.

"I'll Side-Apparate you both to my apartment if it's that awful. The wards won't let anyone inside unless they're with me," Ginny added.

"Now, now, what's all this about you introducing someone? You realise that Mum and Dad are coming up with your trunk, Percy's talking Bill's ear off about cauldron bottoms or something, Charlie's chatting up the Apparation witch, and Ron's disappeared? Not exactly forward thinking there, Gin," George said.

"Right, and Mum walking in on you with the Patil twins was any better."

"We were still semi-clothed," he said, shrugging. "Besides, after I told her all of the practice I was getting, Mum stopped commenting about grandchildren."

Narcissa seemed to perk up at the word grandchildren and Draco groaned good-naturedly.

"I think we'd better get on with this before Mother starts planning the baby shower," he muttered.

"_Baby showers_," she called out as they all went to intercept Arthur and Molly.

"Ginny, what's going on? Why are the Zabini and Malfoy boys with you?" Arthur asked suspiciously, frowning at them.

"Mum, Dad... I'd like to introduce you to Draco and Blaise."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," Blaise said charmingly, Draco echoing his words a second later.

Arthur went pale, Molly's eyes widened in surprise, and the trunk that Arthur was dragging fell to the ground with a thud. George hurried to pick it up for him. Ginny took Draco and Blaise's hands, ready to Apparate the moment something negative was said.

"Well... That's a surprise, Ginny. I suppose you met on the island?"

Ginny nodded at her mother's words, glad that she hadn't drawn her wand on them immediately. "They were part of the photo shoot as well; Draco and Blaise made sure I was all right during the storm."

"Oh, that's nice. I was worried about you when I heard about the storm on the Wireless. I would have sent Errol with some goodies if I wasn't afraid the poor dear would get lost on the way," Molly said.

"Thanks, Mum. Are you all right, Dad?" Ginny asked, seeing that her father was still just staring at the two men on either side of her.

"Fine, fine," he said a bit weakly.

Percy seemed to realise that they'd been introduced and saw Ginny holding their hands. "Really, Ginny? Out of every wizard in the wizarding world, you had to choose those two?"

"Yes. Is there a problem, Percy?" Ginny asked, itching for her wand already.

"There will be; just wait until Ron sees this. You know how much he hates them."

"I don't hate them, actually. Just intensely dislike them because of the prats they were at Hogwarts," Ron said suddenly. He removed the see-me-not charm he'd placed on himself to keep an eye on how things unfolded and stepped forward to glare at Draco and Blaise. "Mind you, I wasn't always the most level-headed person in the room, so I'll give them a second chance for Ginny's sake," he added.

Percy's jaw seemed to hit the floor and Arthur was looking at his son as if he'd never seen him before in his life.

"Now that's said and done, if you ever so much as hurt a hair on Ginny's head, I will hunt you down, is that understood?" Ron said, glaring at them.

"Understood," Blaise said; Draco nodding warily, as if he still expected a hex.

"Good. I'll see you back at the Burrow," Ron said, giving his parents a brief nod before Disapparating.

There was a long moment of silence after Ron had left, and Ginny was sure that she was gripping Draco and Blaise's hands so tightly that they'd bruise.

"Would you two like to come over for lunch? I'm sure you're starving," Molly said.

"Oh, we can't, Mrs. Weasley. My Mother's already made reservations for us," Draco said apologetically.

"Nonsense, we can always go out for lunch tomorrow. Go spend some time with Ginevra," Narcissa said, her tone leaving no room for arguments. "Hello, Molly. It's lovely to see you again."

"Hello, Narcissa. How have you been?"

"Oh, fine. A bit bored in that old Manor by myself these last few days," she admitted. "Perhaps you would like to join me for lunch sometime in the week? We can discuss the future of our families. I'll invite Loretta Zabini to join us," Narcissa said with a smile.

"Oh gods', please Apparate us now, Gin," Draco pleaded.

Ginny agreed with his plea and Apparated them to the Burrow before she could hear any more talk about the future. George chuckled at their sudden departure and took the trunk from his father, following them to the Burrow. Molly realised that her children were all leaving without her and invited Narcissa along for lunch; she still hadn't got the hang of cooking for less than twelve people. Delighted with the invitation, Narcissa accepted and let Molly Side-Apparate her to her home.

As Narcissa surveyed her son, Blaise and Ginevra talking and laughing over lunch together, she mused that the best idea she'd had to date was giving those two models spattergroit.

...

The end.

I hope you liked it!


	6. For Lucdarling

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

_Read on, oh faithful ones_...

...

For Lucdarling

Ship: DGB

Rating: R/M

Request: They work for the Unspeakables on the down low, it's Sunday dinner at the Weasleys and are called away to work. They return for dessert, still in their work persona (cold eyes, blank faces, a scratch or two, what have you) and the Weasley family + partners freak out.

Anything else wanted: deep friendship with the Weasley twins and Bill. Memory charms may or may not be performed, up to you.

...

"I don't know why it's taken you so long to bring your boyfriends over, Ginny. They're absolutely charming," Molly said, smiling over at Draco and Blaise warmly.

The two men were talking with Fred, George, Bill, and Arthur. The latter finally seemed to be relaxing and warming up to the Malfoy and Zabini heirs.

Only two of her brothers were absent: Percy and Ron. Percy was off travelling with the current Minister of Magic and was somewhere in Italy, while Ron had a previous commitment with Harry and Hermione. He had been almost civil to Draco and Blaise, only glaring at them and threatening them once before leaving. Fred and George had taken over the threats of bodily harm jovially, their threats going to the extreme until they were all laughing.

"It's never been the right time," Ginny replied with a non-committal shrug. "They've heard me rave about how amazing your cooking is and basically bribed me to bring them along this time," she said with a grin.

"Oh, I do hope it's all right. It's just a bit of corned beef, veg and mash," Molly said, looking flustered that she hadn't done anything fancy.

Ginny laughed warmly. "It's more than fine, Mum. It's better than what they would have eaten at home, since neither of the buggers can cook," she added.

A rooster crowed loudly - the timer for the oven - and Molly excused herself before hurrying into the kitchen to serve dinner. They were all seated at the dining table a few minutes later, bowls of vegetables, mashed potatoes, and a large corned beef sitting in the middle of it all.

"So, you never did tell me how you met each other," Molly said expectantly, looking between them with another smile as she passed the bowl of peas down to Fleur.

"Well, we knew of Ginevra from our time at Hogwarts, but we met her at Flourish and Blotts a few months ago," Blaise said. It wasn't a total lie.

"Oh, that's nice. Was that when you went to apply for the desk clerk job, Ginny?" Molly asked.

"Yes. I found out that I didn't get the job," she added preemptively. "I don't have enough experience."

Molly frowned slightly, shaking her head. "Honestly, you think they would see that it's nigh on impossible for someone to gain experience without working first! It's not possible to gain three years worth of experience doing charity work alone, not if you want to eat."

Ginny gave a nod in response. Fred and George offered for her to work at _Wheezes_ for them, but her mother immediately shot that offer down, stating that she had no desire to see her daughter turn into a pile of goo over their latest experiment.

"We wouldn't let our favourite sister be turned into goo!" Fred exclaimed indignantly.

"Well, not unless we knew how to reverse it," George added practically.

"Which is exactly why Ginny can find a different job; one with less risk of her dying," Molly said, pointing the serving spoon at Fred and George.

"Right, that does sound like a better plan," they said quickly, Fred's left buttocks already aching.

There was a loud beeping sound, and Ginny winced, cursing her luck for this to happen today of all days.

"I'm really sorry, I've got to go check on something at my apartment. It looks like someone's trying to get through the wards," Ginny said, standing.

"Sounds dangerous, we'll come with you," Draco said, Blaise standing up beside him with a nod.

They all Apparated before anyone could say a word. Molly frowned over at her husband.

"It's the third time this month Ginny's wards have gone off like that. Maybe we should get her better security wards for her birthday," she said.

"No need to pay a stranger; I'll do them for free," Bill said with a smile.

"Oh, that's lovely of you to offer, Bill. Your father and I will pay for your time, we both know how busy you are," Molly said, patting his hand.

"Don't worry about it, Mum. You just keep cooking feasts as delicious as this one and we'll be even," he said with a grin.

"Suck up," Charlie said mockingly, Fred and George laughing.

...

Ginny arrived at the Ministry, Draco and Blaise a second behind her.

"You've got to tell her the truth sooner or later, love," Blaise said, even as they headed over to the elevators.

"I'd much prefer later," Ginny replied. "You know how persistent my mother is; she'll never stop asking about it, or berating me for it."

"It's your choice; you shouldn't have to cater to her," Draco muttered.

"You think I don't know that?" Ginny said, glaring at them as she stepped inside the elevator.

Neither one responded and they headed down to the Ministry basement in silence. Blaise's story to her mother hadn't entirely been a lie; they really had met her at Flourish and Blotts a few months ago, but it hadn't been the first time they'd met. In truth, they'd met at work at the Ministry, where all three worked as Unspeakables in the Department of Mysteries. Their work was in the Room of Secrets. Ginny had hoped for the Time Room, but she had grown to enjoy her work in the Room of Secrets more than she thought she would. They dealt with the manifestation of people's secrets, the room bringing them to life in their most monstrous form until they could be defeated or locked away.

In the beginning, the three of them had barely bordered on civility to one another, until one of the larger secrets had put a claw directly through Ginny's chest. Draco and Blaise had fought it on their own, locking the monster away. They'd healed her the best they could and took her to the Time Room, never leaving her side as one of their Unspeakable colleagues reversed the damage. After that, they all decided to put the past behind them and at least be friends. It was easier than they expected, and there was a sense of relief that they didn't have to lie to each other about what they'd done and experienced. They all knew what keeping secrets could do, after all. Over the past year, their friendship had changed until it finally culminated with them falling into bed together. That had been three months ago, and on seeing that her secret relationship with Draco and Blaise was causing a bigger monster than the one about her job, Ginny had invited them over to the Burrow to meet her family.

A secret had mutated into a monster - she didn't know which secret, since thousands were growing in size each day - and they had to deal with it before it destroyed everything. They were lucky it was just one secret today; they kept most of the larger secrets contained, using a device from the Time Room to manage their size.

Leaving the elevator, they headed down the corridor to the black door with a silver handle. They were inside the Department of Mysteries in a second, heading towards the doors on the left. A fairly complex spell was placed on them after they signed their contracts and made Unbreakable Vows, ensuring that they knew which one was their door even when the rooms decided to change around without warning.

"Ready?" Blaise asked, standing in front of the door.

Draco and Ginny drew their wands, both taking a moment to clear their minds. It was almost impossible to deal with the monsters while their own thoughts were giving the monsters fuel to grow and attack them with. It was better to respond than think. Their empty masks in place, Blaise opened the door and they stepped inside.

...

The monster had come as a result of the secret Ginny was keeping about her work. It had broken free of its Time Room device, and since she was one of the Unspeakables, her secret was at the forefront of all of the wizarding world's secrets.

Ginny should have known that it would be hers. Draco and Blaise no longer had any family left, and they didn't keep any secrets from her, so they weren't at risk of developing any secret-induced monsters. All of their friends knew about their jobs in the Ministry, but them knowing had increased Ginny's secret because they weren't able to tell her family either. It wasn't that she didn't think that they'd be proud of her, but Ginny just knew that they would want to know everything about Unspeakables and their jobs, and she couldn't break her Unbreakable Vow to reveal that information to curious family members.

The monster had been defeated after almost half an hour of fighting, and they'd Apparated straight back to The Burrow without going through their usual processes. Their masks still firmly in place, Ginny's face scratched by her monster, Draco's hands covered in blood, and Blaise's robes torn to shreds, they arrived back at The Burrow, much to the shock of those present.

"What on earth happened to you?" Molly asked, her jaw dropping along with the bowl of bread and butter pudding in her hands.

The crash echoed in the stunned silence, and then they all started talking at once.

"Bloody hell, Gin, you should be at St. Mungo's with your face like that," Charlie said with a wince.

"What happened to your 'ands, Draco?" Fleur asked, looking pale at the sight of blood.

"Did you kill someone? With your bare hands?!"

"Just who the hell broke into your apartment to do _that_ to Blaise's robes?"

"Did someone let a banshee loose in your apartment?"

Ginny looked at Draco and Blaise, her mask slipping as she finally saw what they looked like. Luckily, Draco's robes were dark enough that no one else could see the blood stain that covered most of his ribs. She grabbed their hands, squeezing tightly until she heard their gasps of breath, their masks breaking with a crash that could have been audible.

"We'll be right back," Ginny said, guiding Draco and Blaise out of the dining room, upstairs, and into the bathroom.

"Calm down, Gin. It'll be all right," Blaise murmured, seeing that her hands were trembling now she'd let go of them.

"You don't know that," she said, pulling Blaise's robes off to repair them.

"Surely us telling them the truth now is better than them finding out later?" Draco asked, lathering up his hands with soap.

"He's right, love. You know you can't keep it a secret forever. No one can," Blaise said, healing her wounds with his wand carefully.

She sighed and gave a brief nod, but didn't reply.

The dining room fell to silence as they made their way back in. Ginny winced, forcibly reminded of the exact same response after her first year. Her parents thought they were protecting her by not talking around her, but it hadn't felt like that, with quiet conversations stopping the moment she walked in the room.

"Is... Is everything all right, Ginny?" Molly asked hesitantly.

"Everything's fine. We had to go deal with something at our job," she admitted.

"Your job? But... When did you get a job?" Arthur asked, frowning at her. "And what do those two have to do with it?"

"I got a job a few months ago. In the Ministry," Ginny said.

"Oh, that's wonderful, dear," Molly began to say brightly, thinking of the desk duties that Arthur had to perform.

"In the Department of Mysteries," Ginny finished, loud enough to get over her mother's voice.

Molly's bright expression fell slightly, but she hurried to smile again. "Oh. That's nice, dear. Are you sure you enjoy the job? What about something a little less strenuous? I'm sure all of whatever that was before wasn't the safest job for a young lady."

"Mum, I'm happy where I work, I'm happy with the work I do, and that's more than enough for me."

"The pay's bloody good down there, isn't it?" Bill asked, grinning at her.

"And as the best sister in the whole wide world, you'll let us come to visit, won't you?" Fred asked, his eyes bright at the thought of gaining access to the Department of Mysteries.

"You absolutely must let us come visit, dearest and most lovely sister," George added, his eyes just as bright as Fred's.

"Sounds like a great opportunity for you, Gin. Just take care of yourself," Charlie said.

"What do those two have to do with it?"

"The pay is better than what I thought I'd be getting at my age," Ginny replied, unable to stop from grinning back at Bill. "No, you two are never allowed to visit me in the Department - but we can still meet at the Ministry if you want to take such a wonderful sister out for lunch."

"We'll think about it," Fred and George muttered.

"I take care of myself as well as you do with the dragons, Charlie," she added.

"If not, then we're there to make sure she's all right," Blaise added smoothly, he and Draco guiding Ginny to their seats.

"You mean you just work together?" Arthur asked hopefully.

"We're dating as well. We didn't lie about that," Draco said.

Ginny could almost see the cogs working in her mother's head, even as Molly handed them a slice of pumpkin pie each.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Molly asked.

Ginny scooped a spoonful of pie into her mouth and took her sweet time chewing. Beneath the table, her wand was already in hand, and she desperately wanted to do nothing more than Obliviate everyone present and go home with Draco and Blaise. The adrenaline from fighting off her secret had seeped out of her, and Ginny was exhausted.

"I didn't tell you sooner because I was worried that you would make me quit my job," Ginny finally admitted.

"Why would you think that?" Molly asked, sounding hurt.

"You did the same with nearly everyone else. Charlie's job with dragons was too dangerous; Bill's job at Gringott's wasn't safe; Fred and George were going to get themselves killed with one of their experiments and no one would find them for days afterwards; you even told Ron that his job as Auror was a surefire way to end up in St. Mungo's.

"I know that you're our mother and you're worried for our safety, but I just wanted time to do my job, see if **I** liked it first, and then tell you about it. I was hoping to tell you in a better way than turning up covered in blood, so I am sorry about that," Ginny admitted.

"Yes, it would have been nice to find out without the blood and scratches. But what's done is done," Molly said with a sigh. "I am worried about you, especially considering the state you were in when you came back, but if you enjoy your job that much, then I suppose there's no stopping you. You boys will look after my baby girl, won't you?" she asked, looking between Draco and Blaise imploringly.

"We'll definitely try, Mrs. Weasley," Blaise said with a warm smile.

"If Gin'll let us," Draco added in a soft mutter, getting an elbow to the ribs from Ginny.

"Good. Now, finish your dessert, and I'll make sure that I have a bigger roast prepared for when you come to dinner next Sunday," Molly said brightly. "Percy and Ron will be here then, and I'm sure Ron will bring Harry and Hermione over too. It will be so nice to see everyone together," she said, sipping at the last of her tea with a serene smile.

Ginny looked between Draco and Blaise with a frown; her mother was much too relaxed about everything she'd announced. After Ron had announced he was going to be an Auror with Harry, it had taken three hours for Molly to stop her mix of crying and yelling before she finally accepted that he wasn't going to change his mind.

"We slipped a Calming Draught in her tea," Fred murmured.

"It was Charlie's idea," George added quietly.

"Don't tell anyone; it'll be our little secret," they said with winks.

...

The end.

I hope you liked it!

...

End of the requests.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
